


Lay me Down.

by THE_HERO



Series: Soft Space Boys™ [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Porn, Post S3, Swearing, handjobs, lots of kisses, not really any spoilers, showering, sleepy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: They shower and there are hand jobs invloved.Keith is sleepy and they missed each other.This is a continuation of p3 of Soft Space Boys™ but you don't have to have read it to enjoy this!





	Lay me Down.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! It's been a while. In short, I got my laptop wiped and the bastards didn't put word or anything of the such back on it so I haven't been able to write anything and Open Office (ew) is really annoying to use.
> 
> I've been busy trying to relax and figure out life now that I've graduated (help me I'm not ready for adulting). So I haven't really had motivation to write I'm sorryy!! -D-; 
> 
> This is my first attempt at anything smutty so please forgive me if it's clumsy!!! (Reading smut is one thing but actually writing it is difficult and made me feel so awkward lmao)
> 
> I listen to a lot of Sam Smith so that explains the title a bit lol

“You’ll have to let go of me at some point” Lance mumbles later when they’re laying down on his bed. Keith is laying on Lances chest and Lance is playing absently with the hem of Keiths shirt. Keith makes a groan in disagreement. The trip down was interesting to say the least. Keith refused to stray any further than 3 inches from Lances side. Lance led Keith through the halls like a lost child, one hand holding Keiths own and the other holding his bag. Lance beamed the entire journey and winked at the amused gazes of their team mates. 

Now they’re cuddling up under the covers of Lances bed and attempting to make up for all the lost time apart. Keith shuffles up and kisses along Lances neck and under his chin, ending up against his lips. Keith gives them a peck and then leans back, body propped up by the hands on either side of Lances head. Lances hands take their place on Keiths sides and rub gently against his waist. They stare at each other. Taking in every detail of each other’s faces. Lances sparkling blue eyes, his long brown lashes, his slightly flushed cheeks, the way the dimmed artificial light dances across his tan skin. Keiths dark hair frames his face, his eyes glint with adoration and compliment his pale complexion. Lances eyelids flutter as Keiths breath fans across his skin. 

“Your breath smells terrible.” Lance scrunches his nose and pokes his tongue out.

Keith smirks, “Probably from all of your saliva.”

Lance squawks and swats at Keiths back. “Hey! I’ll have you know that I brushed my teeth before you came here. Your breath stinks because you stink.”

Keith grins, “That is like the worst comeback you’ve ever said.” Lance pokes his tongue out. “But you’re right. I do stink. I haven’t showered in like 2 days.”

Lance screams and pushes Keith off the bed. “That is so gross oh my god! And I’ve been touching and kissing you!”

Keith holds his stomach, one leg on the bed and the rest of him cackling manically on the floor. Lance glares down at him.

“It’s not funny. It’s gross. Go shower.” He reaches down to push Keiths leg off. Keith sits up quickly and grabs Lances hands, pulling him off the bed with him. Lance yelps and collapses against Keiths chest, knocking the wind out of him. 

They lay still for a minute before Lance begins wiggling and trying to escape. “Nooooo.” He whines when Keith tightens his grip and kisses his cheeks. 

Keith huffs a laugh, “I’ll shower.”

“Good.”

“If you shower with me.”

Lance blanches. “You- What? Why?”

Keith looks away, rouge blossoming across his cheeks, “Because I want you to? I don’t want to leave you again so soon… Even if it is just to shower.”

Lance raises an eyebrow and smirks, “God, you’re actually such a sap.” He gives Keith a kiss on the nose and stands up, dragging Keith with him, “Come on then, you big baby.”

Keith smiles and follows Lance into the adjoined bathroom. Lance sways his hips intentionally as he walks and Keith bits his lip as he follows the movement. They enter the bathroom and Keith slides the door shut behind them. Without hesitation Lance whips his T-shirt off, Keith feels blood rush to his face and groin as he chokes on his own spit.  
He clears his throat and moves further into the bathroom, “You sure don’t waste any time, do you?”

Lance looks over his shoulder and winks, poking his tongue out he throws the shirt at Keith who laughs and catches it. Keith walks over to Lance and wraps the shirt around his waist and pulls. Lance yelps quietly and rests his hands atop Keith’s shoulders. Keith closes his eyes and leans up to press his nose against Lances. Lance giggles and presses his lips down against Keiths. They stand there, lips pressed together, not moving, just enjoying the presence and feel of the other. Lance sighs, his breath fanning across Keiths skin. They pull apart slowly and Lance slides his hands down Keiths body to lift the hem of his shirt. Keith lifts his arms up and lets Lance remove his shirt, dropping Lances on Lances’ head. Grinning, Lance tosses his and Keiths shirts across the room and out of sight. Keith shudders at the exposure to the cool air of the room. Lance slides his warm hands up Keiths chest and cups the back of his head, bringing him in for a quick peck. They detach and remove the rest of their clothing. Keith walks over to the shower and begins to fiddle with the temperature of the water eventually settling on just below scolding. The water steams as it pours out of the head, filling up the room and sticking to the boys’ skin. Lance grimaces as he peels his arms off the rest of his body. Keith steps into the shower and hums in delight when the water runs down his skin, relieving the tension in his muscles and washing away the built-up grime. Lance slides in after him and all but screams at the burning water he steps into. Keith whips around and watches Lance jump out of the shower and back onto the cool tiles. 

“Fucking shit Keith!” Lance exclaims, dancing on the spot and blowing on his feet in a feeble attempt to cool them down. 

Keith quickly turns the hot water down and the cold water up, evening out the temperature to a much warmer and desirable level. “Shit. I’m sorry!” 

Lance huffs and cautiously makes his way back into the shower, smiling at the less dangerous water. Keith reaches out slowly and brings Lance in under the water and rests his head against the taller boys’ chest. Lance reaches around to find the soap, eventually locating it and rubbing some against Keiths back. He washes Keith down, massaging the knots out of his muscles and rubbing soothing patterns into the skin. Keith sighs and hums against Lances skin, smiling softly and enjoying the reverent touches given to him. This was something he dearly missed when he was away; the reassuring and delicate way Lance treats him. As if one wrong touch could break him. As if one stray brush could make him leave forever. As Lances lips press against his cheek he’s convinced that nothing could ever make him leave this boy ever again. Lance rinses the soap off Keiths body and his hands begin to wander. As Keith draws little circles on Lances lower back, Lance stretches his fingers out and begins running his hands along the entire of Keiths back, making their way down to grab at the cheeks of Keiths backside. Lance feels Keith tense against him and hears a quiet moan slide out of his mouth. Lance bites back a moan of his own and continues his exploration of Keiths lower territory. Keiths breathing becomes shallower as Lance brings his hands to the front of his body. 

“L-Lance?” He gasps as Lance grips at his hip, holding him still. “What are you doing?”

“Shhh” Lance hushes Keith and kisses his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Keith looks up at Lance and furrows his brow, “Yeah, I know but then what are you- oh!” His eyes widen and he squeezes them shut tight with a groan as Lance grasps the length of his dick. 

Keith bites his lip and presses his face back into Lances chest as he feels Lances hand glide up and down his shaft. Pleasure shoots up his spine as the pressure increases slightly. Lance brings his other hand back around to play with his arse and drag Keith flush against his own body. Lances continues moving his hand up and down Keiths hard shaft in slow, steady strokes. Keith keens against Lance and begins sucking on the skin just below Lances collar bone, biting and marking him with bruises. Lance lets out a soft moan and shuffles so that his own dick slides up against Keiths. Using one hand he begins stroking again, this time pleasuring himself as well as his partner. Keith gasps and slides one of his own hands down Lances thighs and up to cup his balls, giving light squeezes and tugs. Lance moans loudly at the sensation and his eyes slip closed. He slides his hand up to the top of their members and all the way back down to the base, as he brings it back up, he rubs against the slit of Keiths dick. Keith gasps and cums with a loud, breathy moan; Lance following closely behind. They stay pressed against each other for a while as the water washes away the evidence of their activity.

When Lance deems it time to move and get out of the shower, Keith complains with a whine. 

“I’m so comfortable and tired. Can’t we just sleep in here?” 

Lance chuckles and turns the water off. They both shudder at the lack of warmth and sudden breeze of cool air that hits their bodies. Keith wraps his arms around Lances neck and Lance lifts him up, cupping his thighs to keep them in place as they wrap around his waist. Lance walks back into Keiths bedroom to retrieve towels, carrying his sleepy boyfriend the whole way around the room as he searched. He located dry towels and deposited them and Keith onto the bed. Keith groaned and grabbed a towel, half-heartedly drying himself off. Lance finishes drying himself off and slips into a pair Keiths boxers. He turns back to find Keith crashed out on the bed, fast asleep and cuddling onto the towel- his body still very much wet. Lance chuckles, pries the towel away and begins to dry Keith down. When he finishes he lifts Keith back up and moves the covers away to place him underneath them. He slides in after him and Keith immediately latches onto the warmth of Lance. Lance wraps his arms around Keith and brings him in closer. 

He presses a kiss to Keiths head and whispers, “I’m never letting you go again.” 

And the last thing he hears is a mumbled “good”, against his neck before he’s drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I'm sorry if you didn't -D-; 
> 
> If you have any feedback or just want to rant the comment section is open! Hit me up fam! ❤️
> 
> I really appreciate everyone of you and love to hear what you think! :3 xx


End file.
